I Liked It
by DragonRose888
Summary: He had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that he liked it. One Shot/Song Fic. ShiShi GaryxAsh Shonen-Ai


**Author's Note: Yet another one shot from yours truely. I figured that something a little smutty may help you all while you wonder when my next update is going to be. D: I'm terribly sorry for the wait. In any case...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor any of its characters. I do not own the song 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry. She owns that.**

**I Liked It**

A Wonnykins Production

_'This was never the way I planned__  
Not my intention  
__I got so brave, drink in hand__  
Lost my discretion__  
It's not what, I'm used to  
__Just wanna try you on__  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention!'_

He couldn't remember how he'd gotten there.

Not just on the dance floor of some place he thought he knew, but there at the some place he thought he knew in general. A soft buzz was over-taking his senses. Coupled with the swirling lights that flickered with the moving bodies around him, the boy could feel all reality slipping away as the strength of the vodka took hold. He hadn't meant to drink so much. It had only been one or two on a dare, at first...or had it been three?

It didn't matter now. He was in the center of a crowd, and they were all whooping and clapping in time with the rhythm of the music, watching him. He could feel hands on his waist; on his hips. They coaxed him to move gently each time they touched him. Heat was rising to his face from the heat of the body pressed against his back, making him sway to the steady beating of the base in the background. All he could concentrate on was that warmth and that touch. The music could have gone to hell; he would have still kept dancing.

Was it even dancing, really? He mused over this faintly. What it really was, he decided, was dry sex. The boy could feel himself getting aroused with the constant grinding against his ass, and he knew by how close he was to his dance partner that they were just as excited as he was. The man, (It had to be a man, he thought, vaguely, because the hands were big. Never-mind that he could feel an arousal against his rear), gripped his waist a little tighter. Against the dark hair of his neck, the boy could feel hot breath. His hand slipped up the man's chest, to his neck, where it stayed. The other appendage reached back and gripped onto a thigh, feeling the muscles ripple through the heavy cloth of a pair of jeans.

It was getting intense. The crowd had already realized this, and that was why they were watching, wasn't it? To see what would happen.

A soft groan squeezed out of the younger male's throat, past his lips. Only the person behind him heard it. The dark-haired boy lay his head back against the sturdy chest of his partner, as the man behind him began to subtly attack the soft flesh of his neck.

So tense...

Lights were swirling...

The beat kept going...

The movement kept coming...

_'I kissed a girl, and I liked it,  
The taste of her cherry chap-stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right,  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it.'_

His back was against something hard, now, and the warm body was tightly pressed against his front. Somehow, he thought that the change would have normally surprised him, but it was not unwelcome in the least.

He knew this man...boy. The face looking at him couldn't have been more then sixteen years of age. The boy knew his partner, but...didn't. It didn't seem to bother him, though. He just kept panting and murmuring pleas to keep the pressure on his hips moving. The boy he thought he knew kept rocking against him, driving him insane. The lights were a minimal speck beyond the now-broadening shoulders of the adolescent that pinned him to the wall. It had to be a wall; he was staring at the opposite wall instead of a ceiling.

The boy felt a strangled moan tear out of him as his dance partner murmured his name against the dark-haired boy's throat. Just kept saying it over and over...it was funny, though, because he didn't remember telling this not-quite stranger his name.

But he couldn't remember a lot, at the moment, so perhaps it didn't matter what he thought he remembered or not. What did matter was the hand reaching around to grasp at his rear; the lips on his neck; the leg pushing its way between his own and nudging upwards. A gasp came from him, and the taller one growled low in his throat.

"C'mon..." The voice was slurred, but the boy vaguely recognized the sound as the other one pulled him towards a set of stairs. He laughed at the pair on the stairs that were making out there, stretched up the steps like they had fallen down them feet first. He wasn't sure why he laughed; it hadn't been something funny.

At the top of the stairs, he was slammed into a wall. His mind didn't have time to register pain. On top of his already slowed reactions was the crushing, bruising force of a pair of lips. The smaller of the two clutched at the other, desperately kissing. Desperate...he wasn't sure what the word was, at the moment. But he knew that he wanted this...somewhere, in the conscious state of his mind, something really wanted this. Perhaps this action, or this other person. Whatever it was, it made him want to fall to his knees.

As if sensing the weakness, the bigger boy swooped down and picked him up, holding the dark-haired male like a bride. A door opened, the boy could hear it, but he didn't care at all.

He could still feel the tingling on his lips...

_'No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey!'_

He couldn't remember how he'd become naked.

The boy remembered seeing the room, but didn't remember shedding his clothes. Or perhaps the other male had done that for him. It wasn't like it was a problem; he was too busy being pleasured by his former dance-partner to care about any of that, now.

Was a tongue supposed to be down there? Was it supposed to be swirling intricate patterns like the older boy's was? Was it supposed to make the dark-haired almost-teen feel like his entire body was on fire, and that if he didn't grip the bed hard enough, he would fall? Somehow, someway, would fall?

Again, the drunken-ness soothed away his questions. Logical answers could be taken care of later; first thing's first. Concentrate on that tongue.

Or that finger, really. When had that digit entered his body?

But that, he found, didn't matter, either. He arched off the sheets anyway, the alien feeling pleasuring him in a way he didn't think was possible. He couldn't recall whether he'd ever touched himself there before. A warmth was pulsing around his arousal; he could feel it brushing the back of someone's throat. It had to be that boy, but the smaller male on the bed couldn't open his eyes wide enough to tell.

A purr from the mouth of the other sent the dark-haired boy reeling, stars in his eyes. His cheeks darkened, his legs spasmed a little. The just-sixteen-year old groaned out loud and whined, causing a chuckle to be sent down his length.

He could feel the second finger before it touched his sensitive entrance; his breathing increased ten-fold with it's sudden push inside of him. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was being prepared, but the fog surrounding his thoughts prevented him from thinking of what he was being prepared _for_. The two fingers thrusting inside of him started to spread apart. It was gentle, at first, but he started to wince after a moment.

The suckling on his twitching need stopped, and he felt the bed shift. Warm breath feathered out on his face, and the boy opened his eyes to see the face of what he thought was his Not-Quite-Stranger, looking down at him with a hint of worry in drunken eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Again, that slightly familiar voice. Even though the small twinge of pain was enough to make him grimace, the dark-haired boy found himself nodding. The other boy nuzzled against his jaw in affection. It struck the smaller one as odd; something that just didn't seem to fit into this picture of drunken sex...

That was what it was.

Sex.

Feeling triumphant that he'd figured it out, he found himself smiling past the pain. Lips descended upon his neck, then began to trail upwards, towards his lips. When both pairs of lips finally met, the kiss that resulted was passionate and deep. Were people supposed to feel like this while they were drunk?

He didn't know...and didn't care.

_'I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right,  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it.'_

When he felt intense pressure, he cried out. He had barely any nails to speak of, but what he had managed to dig into the other male's shoulders, leaving scratches behind. He could hear soft slurring in his ear; words of comfort and apology. He bit his tongue when the pressure returned, allowing something much larger then his partner's fingers to enter him.

Something must have torn, by then. He couldn't be quite sure. But it did hurt. He became aware that he was crying when the other boy kissed away his tears.

He didn't want this, but he did oh-so very much. How could that have made sense? It did at the time...

They paused for a moment when the older boy had pushed himself all the way inside. His arms were shaking as he held himself above the smaller boy, and the dark-haired boy realized this. He, himself, was shaking.

"Can I-?"

He'd barely heard the request. But he nodded. All the same, no matter what it was that he wanted, the smaller boy would nod.

So the other one began to move.

"AH!"

He threw his head back, feeling the other slide back in again. This time was much easier then the first. And then out again. And then in again.

It was like a rhythm.

A beat, he realized, like the music.

Was this really the same man who'd been showing him such a good time on the dance floor? Or had he switched out at some point? But it didn't matter.

He thought that he'd been using that phrase the whole night. He probably had.

Pain faded into pleasure, pressure into warmth. And each time his partner slammed into that one spot, he saw white. Each time they rocked bodies, he would moan. It occurred to him that he didn't know the man's name, but _he _certainly seemed to know _his_.

"Satoshiiiii..."

For some reason, the name off the older male's lips drove him crazy. The dark-haired boy wished he knew the name of his partner, so that he could call it to him. He settled for panted pleas to go harder. There was warmth at his fingers, and he knew that he'd made the older man's back bleed. If the other one noticed, he didn't say anything.

Perhaps the pain didn't matter to him, either...

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal it's innocent!_

The smaller of the two reached his peak first. His whole body arched off the sheets as he released, pleasured cry rushing out of his throat. His form quivered in the last few waves of bliss, and he gasped when he felt his lover release deep inside of him. The older male let out a shuddery moan, letting his head come to rest on the younger one's chest. Both of them panted for air, faces flushed red and shining with sweat.

The rest of the night didn't seem as important to the dark-haired boy. The last thing he could really recall was the older man snuggling into the covers with him. If there was more, he couldn't remember it at all...

...

Light was pouring into his eyes. Even though they were closed, it almost hurt, the light was so bright.

Satoshi had never been a morning person.

Cracking open his bleary eyes made him want to shut them again. The window's blinds had been pulled all the way up, letting in an un-godly amount of sun to shine through.

...Although, now that he thought about it...those blinds AND that window didn't look very familiar at all...

Frowning, the dark-haired sixteen-year-old propped himself up on one of his elbows, taking in the room. It was certainly not his...and that worried him. His thoughts drifted from the room to himself. There was a dull, throbbing pain in several parts of his body. His head was one of the worst, but he also had it in his-

The boys thoughts derailed right at that moment. He could remember last night...and the previous evening. He recalled being dragged over to the Ookido residence for a party by Takashi and Kasumi. He also remembered Ookido Shigeru daring him to down a couple shots of liquor.

He remembered getting drunk off his ass, too.

Moaning in embarrassment, Satoshi dug himself back under the covers, determined to stay there all day. He didn't care whose room it was; they didn't have the over-whelming sense that they'd done something horribly wrong the night before, he was sure.

It took him a few moments to realize that he wasn't alone.

The arm around his waist had been there since he'd opened his eyes; he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before now, really. Someone's soft breathing was right behind him. And something else struck him then...

_He was NAKED._

Satoshi was a dull boy; that much he knew. But the boy could put two and two together to make four...

Swallowing, he looked over his shoulder, and quickly turned away again.

Ookido Shigeru was in the same bed.

Shigeru was in the same bed as _him._

Shigeru was in the same bed, **_naked_**.

Satoshi wanted to die, then. Just what the hell had happened last night?! How drunk had he become to actually let _Ookido Shigeru_ take him to bed?! He feared the answer, and didn't hear the other boy stir from his sleep.

"...You're awake?"

Satoshi let out a yelp, and would have fallen off the bed if Shigeru hadn't had an arm securely around his waist as it was.

"Easy there." The older boy warned, gently pulling the smaller one away from the edge of the bed. "Don't get too excited."

For a moment, all Satoshi could do was stare at the auburn-haired boy, shocked at the calmness Shigeru portrayed in this awkward situation. "...What?" He squeaked. It was unoriginal, and unintelligent, but it's all he could think of to say. 'What' could have implied several questions: "What happened last night?" "What did we do?" "What's going on?".

Shigeru only snickered. "You don't remember a thing, do you?" There was something almost sad in his voice, and definitely desperate.

"Of **COURSE** I don't remember anything!" Satoshi finally squawked. He felt an overwhelming sense of panic befalling him, just then. His copper-colored eyes grew wide, and his voice became high-pitched and squeaky. "I was drunk! And YOU are the one who MADE me drunk!" An accusing finger nearly prodded Shigeru in the eye, and he blinked stupidly. "You bet me that I couldn't drink a round of straight vodka! A-And then..."

He faltered. The fact of the matter was, Satoshi couldn't remember what had happened AFTER he'd managed to down all that liquor...He swallowed, waiting for Shigeru to sneer at him, and tell him exactly what had happened. That was much easier then getting a headache trying to think of it himself.

The older boy groaned, putting his head back into his pillow in exasperation. "...I can **NOT** believe this...You...You really don't remember?" He glanced up to see Satoshi hurriedly shaking his head, and then closed his eyes. "I put so much thought into this...maybe I just gave you too much to drink..."

"...Thought?...Wait a minute! You **_PLANNED THIS_**?!"

"Yes." Shigeru answered, flatly. "I did."

The younger boy's mouth worked furiously, but nothing came out except: "**WHY**?!"

"Satoshi-!" Shigeru shut his mouth, chewing on his bottom lip in frustration as he thought of what to say. "...Satoshi...Think about it. I know you aren't as stupid as everyone says you are-"

"HEY!"

"-...as everyone says you are." The other boy repeated, slowly, "You woke up in my bed. Naked. With me; also naked."

There was a sinking silence, and Satoshi unconsciously pulled the covers up over his lap a bit more. Noticing this, Shigeru growled, pushing the younger boy onto his back and leaning over him.

"What is so **HARD** for you to understand?" The auburn-haired male whispered, "I got you drunk so that you would SLEEP with me."

Satoshi gazed up at him, shocked. "...Why would you want to do that?!"

"Oh for the love of- Do I **REALLY** need to explain myself?!"

"Yes!" The younger one cried, "You do! You think you can just fuck someone while they're drunk and not expect them to ask you WHY you did it?!"

"I could have been drunk, too." Shigeru mumbled.

"You weren't! You just TOLD me that you planned this whole thing!" He quieted, looking up into the green eyes of the older boy. "...How long...have you been planning this?"

Shigeru's whole face brightened like a tomato. In other circumstances, this would have made Satoshi laugh, but he kept a straight face, staring up at his rival. "...About a week."

"...A...A _week_?" The dark-haired boy asked, surprised. "This...wasn't just some thought you had yesterday or anything? You actually thought this through?" With Shigeru's embarrassed nod, Satoshi felt his face flush. "...Do you...like me that much?"

Satoshi was expecting some kind of confession. He was expecting Shigeru to bow his head and tell him that he loved Satoshi, and that he was sorry it had come to this to show his affections. Maybe hug him, even.

But Shigeru's eyes just narrowed. "...What?"

It surprised and confused the smaller boy. "You like me. That's why you wanted to do this with me...right?"

"No."

Shigeru's response was cold and flat. Whatever warmth Satoshi had been feeling just a few seconds ago, it faded, and he was severely uncomfortable. "No. It was an experiment."

"...Experi-?"

"Yes." Shigeru straightened up, throwing off the covers and standing. Satoshi stared at him as the older boy reached for his discarded clothes. "About a month ago, I started doubting whether or not I liked girls. So I went around, worried that I was gay, but not sure what to do about it. About a week ago, gramps told me that he was going away on business, and I planned this party. I figured that if I really liked guys, I'd like screwing them, too, so that would be my test."

Satoshi swallowed, the sinking feeling returning. Shigeru ignored him, pulling on his pants and reaching for his shirt. "All I needed was an idiot that could get drunk enough to forget what the hell was going on. And I knew you were going to be in town, so I picked out you. You're not dating anybody, so it's not like anyone can give you hell for it if they find out."

"...But...why did you want me to remember?"

"So that you wouldn't tell everyone that you were raped." Shigeru stated in an educated tone. "I didn't need to go to jail just because I was curious." He pulled on his shirt from the night before, finally turning to look at Satoshi. "The short story is that it worked. I know what I like, now. There weren't any feelings towards you; You just happened to be the first person I thought of that I could use. Thanks. Now get out."

The older boy whirled back around, going to his mirror and looking at his reflection. Satoshi continued to sit in bed, eyes still wide with that shocked expression as he looked down at his lap.

When he finally stood up, wincing at the aching of his body, he gathered his clothes from the floor. All he pulled on was his underwear. For a few moments, all he did was stand in his place, clutching the bundle of his remaining clothes to his chest.

"...I hate you."

The door slammed before Shigeru could turn around to look at him.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it _

Satoshi found a bouquet of flowers on his doorstep the very next day. The card attached said:

'_I told you that I knew what I liked. I don't like girls. I don't like boys. I just like you._'

Satoshi threw them in the trash.

But even down the road, when he wakes up beside Kasumi every day, he can't help but think back on the night he can't remember, and his heart remembers all the feelings he had that night. He can not deny that he liked it. He thinks of it and grasps for the feelings each time he's with Kasumi, and he just can't get them.

Shigeru sends him a red rose every day. Satoshi keeps throwing them in the trash. Kasumi knows she's not what's on his mind.

She wakes up, one morning, to find that he's gone. He's written her a letter of apology that she can't bring herself to accept.

When Satoshi wakes up beside Shigeru that morning, he smiles and just goes back to sleep.

--

**Author's note: This WAS going to be a multi-chaptered story, but I figured that it was fine just the way it was. I hope you've all enjoyed it! Review?**


End file.
